Game call devices are available on the market in several styles and combinations. Most operate under the general concept of a vibrating reed agitated by the flow of air through a tubular device in which the vibrating reed is encased. In most circumstances, existing game calls include rigid devices shaped to create a specific resonance of the sound generated by the vibrating reed thus in turn creating a specific animal call. The sound and volume generated by such a rigid device can be altered by a skilled game caller who, by manipulating the amount of air discharged into the device and the sound emanating from the human vocal chords, in effect creates a human resonance chamber separate and apart from that provided by the game call device. Further, many skilled game callers are able to manipulate the sound discharged from the game device by cupping their hands in various specific fashion around the discharge end of the game device to manipulate the sounds and volume emanating therefrom. The skills necessary to operate a rigid game call in the manner described may take years of practice to accomplish.
In an effort to create game calls whereby an inexperienced hunter can manipulate the device to generate a variety of calls, several inventions have been created whereby the internal components of the game call are manipulated to generate a different sound. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,891 teaches a game call device with flexible tubes that incorporate interchangeable reeds and may be extended or retracted to vary the tone as well as being bent in different directions for projecting the animal call being sounded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,451 describes a game call with an adjustment member extending though an opening in the resonance chamber with optional resonance tubes that may be applied to the device to alter the volume of the resonance chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,946 discloses a device having a complex apparatus for compressing an elastic skin against the vibrating reed to apply pressure to the reed thus altering the degree of vibration which in turn alters the sound generated by the device.
Though these inventions teach significant improvements to the industry of game calls, the short comings of such devices is a propensity to alter the game call in an overly mechanistic manner and are unnecessarily complex. Though the inexperienced hunter can use the foregoing devices to produce a variety of sounds, such calls tend to be limited in tone and volume range. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,891 that describes different reed components that must be carried and inserted into the call to make different animal sounds and effectively increase the tone range. Also described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,891 are the previously mentioned flexible, bendable sounding tube that can be extended or retracted to vary the tone or pitch of the animal call. In effect this extending and retracting of the corrugated sounding tube causes the sound chamber to lengthen and shorten which in turn changes the resonance while having a very limited effect on the pitch.
What is needed is a device that can be used by a novice or experienced game caller to generate a wide range of sound; a device that may be altered in tone, pitch, resonance, and volume. What is needed is a game call that allows the caller to make multiple animal sounds and simultaneously control volume, enabling the caller to call multiple species of animals at variable distances and under variable environmental conditions, in an instant, without replacing any part of the device. What is needed is a game call whereby the novice hunter can exercise his individual artistic imagination with out the bounds of a specific mechanical device and without the necessary years of practice required to manipulate the human anatomy to generate a variety of animal sounds.